This application relates to a cover having sleeves that allow the cover to function as a cape.
Covers such as blankets or towels may be used in the conventional way, for example, for warmth, and may also be used as a cape by children or adults. In order to be used as a cape, the cover may include neckbands, zippers, snaps, buttons, or other fasteners to secure the cape. These fasteners may present a hindrance to the wearer by requiring extra steps to be performed in converting the cover into a cape, and may also be uncomfortable to the wearer.